grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Piece of Zerstörer's Staff
(formerly) Nick Burkhardt |people = Monroe Rosalee Calvert Drew Wu Hank Griffin Trubel Eve |purpose = Heal wounds Other unknown purpose(s) |location = Constantinople (formerly) Catacombs in the (formerly) Tunnels beneath Nick and Adalind's Loft |season5 = X }} The Treasure of the Knights Templar is the powerful object that seven , who were all Grimms, discovered after sacking during the Fourth Crusade. The knights, who worked for the seven families, decided that it was too dangerous to give to the benefactors of the houses they served, so they carefully hid the treasure in a catacomb in the and created a map consisting of seven sections, each on the handle of one of seven keys. For centuries, it was believed that the treasure was so powerful that it would allow the Royals to rule the world if it fell into their hands. Finding the Treasure After Nick came to possess five of the keys, they were able to identify the location shown on the map as being the village Wolfach in the Black Forest in Germany. Nick and Monroe traveled to Wolfach to find the long-buried treasure. There, they fell into the catacombs and finally were able to discover the treasure, which was hidden behind seven glowing skulls positioned in the shape of a "G," as well as a shield with a cross on it. After removing the shield, they found a metal box having seven keyholes which they brought to Portland. In the Tea Shop, they gathered with Rosalee, Wu, and Hank to open the box. Since Nick only had five of the seven keys required to unlock the box, he had to pick the last two locks. To remove the seal between the box and its lid, the blood of a Grimm was required. Upon lifting the lid from the box, they discovered what appeared to be a stick, wrapped in cloth that had an unknown language written on it. The only power or property that the stick is known to possess up to now is the ability to heal, as it healed a severe bite wound that Monroe had suffered on his arm and that had already caused a blood poisoning in mere seconds. However, there may be serious consequences in using the stick to heal someone, as Eve woged and had a violent seizure soon after Nick saved her life with it, as well as appearing to have a drastic and emotionally difficult personality change. They decided to keep their find secret , and Nick hid the box behind the bricks of the wall of a tunnel beneath his loft. Further Investigations In the attempt to decipher the writing on the cloth in which the stick was wrapped, a thermographic image of the cloth was taken. The image clearly showed the location where the stick had touched the cloth. Nick, Monroe, and Rosalee were able to figure out some of the meaning of the words that were on the cloth, which pointed to the double-edged sword of the stick's power: "miracle" and "hazardous, perilous, threatening, or dangerous." Images 512-Unlocking the box.jpg|Unlocking the box. 512-The stick.jpg|The stick. 513-The Stick.jpg|The stick in Nick's hand. 516-Infrared thermography cloth Aramaic.png|Infrared thermography cloth Aramaic. 516-Infrared thermography of cloth.png 516-Cloth Aramaic.png 520-Nick shows Trubel the stick.png 5x20-Trubel holds the stick.jpg|Trubel holds the stick. 522-The stick healing Eve.png 522-Nick's life saver.png Category:Mythology Category:Historical